The Quest for the Centurion [Relic]
by Kyle Piccolo
Summary: Rue and Mint find clues to a new [relic], as well as a new friend. But is she who she seems? Or is she their worst enemey? Please review. the first chapter is a flashback of the end of the game.
1. Flashback

Threads of Fate: The Quest for the Centurion [Relic]  
  
By: Kyle Piccolo  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters in this story. The new ones, however, are mine.  
  
A/N: This first chapter is a flashback of the end of the game, I guess for dramatic purposes. Sorry if some of the dialogue is off, but I did most of this from memory. This chapter kinda starts the story, then the ones after it continue it. Please review!  
  
Ch. 1 Flashback  
  
"As soon as I saw him I knew." Maya said as she led Rue to the coffin- like structure in the old ruins. "I knew I would need your help." The glass covering the strange box began to glow, and as it disappeared, a young boy floated above it. "So," he said, looking down on Rue. "You're Rue." "You know me?" Rue asked. The figure nodded. "We are the same, you and I." Rue looked down, almost in shame. "We're both Dolls of Valen," he said. He looked up. "Are you gonna resurrect him?" he asked. The Doll, Ruenis, nodded. "It is our duty," he said. "He is our creator. We owe everything to Valen." Rue shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "You don't?" Ruenis asked, confused. "Why?" Rue looked at him. "Because I have my own will, which tells me I don't care about my duty," he said simply. "I believe you should live by your own purpose in life, not someone else's." Ruenis sighed. "Have you found one?" he asked. Rue nodded. "Do you think I can?" "I know you can," Rue replied. "That's why I'm here." He stretched out his hand. "Come on." He smiled as Ruenis reached out and took it.  
  
Mint giggled to herself as she sat down at the table. "Maya's gone, Maya's gone," she sang to herself. "Now it's time to party." She sighed as she looked at the numerous plates of food on the table. "What to eat, what to eat," she muttered to herself. "I know!" she said. "I'll just eat everything!" She gasped as the doors to the dining hall opened. "Princess!" Gramps, her grandfather-type advisor, said as he made his way to her. "What is all this food? You just ate an hour ago!" She shrugged. "Just a little snack," she said. "A little snack?" Gramps repeated incredulously. "This is clearly a feast!" Mint frowned. "Well I can't have just one plate on the table," she said. "It'd be too lonely." Gramps shook his head. "Princess," he said. "Enough of this. You have guests waiting for you in the main hall. They wish to see you." "Well tell them to wait!" Mint shouted. "I don't feel like seeing anyone right now. Go on, go!" She got up. "Aww, c'mon Mint!" a voice said from the doorway. "We came all this way!" Mint gasped. "That voice." she said. She looked towards the doorway. "Oh my gosh. Prima?" "Hey Mint!" Prima said, jumping up and down. He ran to her. "Boy," he said. "You haven't changed. You're still as bossy as ever." "Shut up!" Mint growled as she hit him with her magic rings. "OUUCH!" Prima said as he rubbed his head. Mint smiled. "So, how's Klaus and everybody?" she asked. Prima smiled. "Dad's good. Mom makes the best meals, and Elena's still out there" he replied. Mint scoffed. "How boring," she said. Then something dawned on her. "Hey. Did you come here alone?" Prima shook his head. "Nope," he said. "I got a ride." He looked towards the doorway where Rod was standing. "Hey Mint!" he said. Mint did a double take. "Rod?!" Rod walked over to them and looked at the table. "All this for me? Mint you shouldn't have." Mint gestured the food. "Go ahead," she said. "Help yourself." Rod rubbed his hands together hungrily. "Thanks!" he said as he grabbed an empty plate and began loading up. "Prima, you too." Mint said. Prima jumped up and down. "Ok, thanks!" he said. Then he remembered something. "Oh yea," he said, reaching into his pocket. "Dad gave me a letter for you." he gave it to Mint. "A letter from Klaus," Mint muttered to herself as she opened it. "Wonder what he wants." She quickly scanned the letter and almost dropped it. "What?!" she shouted. "NO WAY!"  
  
Rue, Ruenis and Claire were getting dinner ready when a sudden knock came to the door. "I wonder who that could be," Claire said. The knocks sounded louder and faster, almost impatiently. Rue smiled. "I think I know." he said as he walked to the door. Suddenly, it slammed inward off its hinges as Mint jump-kicked it. "Rue!" she shouted as she burst inside. "There you are!" Rue smiled. "Mint," he said. "It's good to see you again. I wish you had told me you were coming-" He was interrupted by Mint's impatient voice. "Yea, yea. Listen!" she said. "I just got a letter from Klaus, and you'll never believe what he said! He found an old atelier in the Western Desert and he thinks there's a relic there." She turned around and sighed. "At last." she said. "I'll get the [relic] and finally rule the world!" she laughed evilly for a few minuets. She still wants to rule the world? Rue thought with a smile on his face. "Well," Mint said. "You know why I'm here, Rue. Pack up, let's get going!" Rue's head snapped up. "Me? Why?" he asked. Mint sighed, exasperated. "Because," she said "I helped you get Claire back with the Dewprisim. You got your wish and I didn't get anything! You owe me." "Ruins in the Western Desert?" Ruenis asked. "Must be the Ruins of Ephlysia City." Mint nodded. "That's right." She said. "How did you know?" "Oh, they're very famous ruins." Ruenis replied. "Valen conducted some of his research there." Rue gasped. "Valen?!" Ruenis nodded. "There's a good chance some of his Dolls are resting there." He said. Mint groaned. "Dang," she said. "Valen." She turned to Rue. "Now I'm really gonna need your help." She sighed. "Well, come on! Klaus already moved his whole family out there. I think Belle and Duke are after this one too." She told Rue. He smiled. "Gosh, everyone's going." He looked at Claire. "Rue," she said. "You can go. I'll be fine here." He looked down. "Come on," she said. "What does your heart tell you?" Rue smiled. "I wanna see everyone again." He said. Claire nodded. "That's what I thought," she said. "I'll miss you, but I'm happy you're going. Have fun." Mint grabbed his arm. "Let's go!" she said as she dragged him outside. They ran down the path, stopping at Ruecian's memorial shortly, turned and waved to Claire, then ran down the path towards their next adventure. 


	2. Ephlysia

Ch. 2 Ephlysia  
  
Ephlysia was by no means a big city, so when Rue and Mint got there, they stood out considerably. A young woman approached them with a smile on her face.  
  
Woman: Welcome to Ephlysia. What brings you to our small, yet humble city?  
  
Rue: We're meeting some friends. Maybe you've seen them? They're a family of four; the father's a professor-  
  
Woman: Oh, you must mean Klaus and his family. Yes, they're staying in the inn not too far from here. Follow me.  
  
She led them through the city to the inn. Elena was standing outside waiting for them.  
  
Elena: Polly! Mint!  
  
She ran to them and hugged them.  
  
Rue: It's good to see you, Elena  
  
Prima: (running outside) Rue!  
  
Rue: Hey Prima. How are you?  
  
Prima: I'm fine. I'm so happy to see you!  
  
Mint: Hey, What about me? Aren't you happy to see me?  
  
Prima: Why would I be? All you do is hit me!  
  
Mint: (hits prima with her rings.) Take that back!  
  
Rue: (smiles at the childish actions of the two.)  
  
Voice: Rue, Mint.  
  
They turn to see Klaus and Mira standing behind them. They all share brief hi-how-are-you's before going to their rooms. Rue and Mint were at opposite ends of the hallway; Mint was across from Elena. Going to his room, Rue saw a girl, about the same age as he was, looking out of her door.  
  
Rue: Hello.  
  
The girl stepped out of her room, wearing a black belly shirt, and black pants. Her hair was long, but the way it was done, it covered her whole forehead.  
  
Girl: Hi.  
  
Rue: What's your name? (Throws bag into room) *I can unpack later. *  
  
Girl: Lianne. Who are you?  
  
Rue: My name's Rue.  
  
Lianne: (through a yawn) What brings you to Ephlysia?  
  
Rue: *do I know her from somewhere? Naw, it's impossible. Or is it? * I'm here with some friends to do research. *Ok, so it's not a total lie * How bout you?  
  
Before Lianne could answer, Mint yelled down the hallway.  
  
Mint: Hey, Rue! Klaus wants us in his room, ASAP! (She runs to Klaus's room.)  
  
Rue: I guess we'll see each other around?  
  
Lianne: (nods)  
  
Lianne watched Rue walk away. *You can count on it. *  
  
She walked back into her room and locked the door. When she'd found out that his name was Rue, she'd felt something, like déjà vu. She felt as if she knew him, and the fact was distracting her.  
  
Lianne: I can't get distracted. Not now. Jake's counting on me. I have to get that [relic].  
  
In Klaus's room  
  
In Klaus's room, Mint and Rue sat on chairs around a desk.  
  
Klaus: (pointing to a map) Ok. Here's where the atelier is. This is the area surrounding it. Now, be careful you two.  
  
Mint: (standing up) No problem! (She snatches the map from Klaus and runs out the door before Rue can catch her.)  
  
Rue: Mint, stop! (He runs after her, but she's too far gone for him to catch up.) Guess I'm sittin this one out.)  
  
He turned to go to his room, but stopped as he noticed Lianne, dressed differently than before, now in a cream-colored outfit, carrying a strange looking sword, sneaking out the front door.  
  
Rue: What is she doing?  
  
He picked up his weapon, a blade he called the Arc Edge, and followed her out the door and into the woods.  
  
Well, what do you think? Sucky, huh? Review, Please! 


	3. Lianne

Ch. 3 Lianne  
  
Rue followed Lianne for almost a half-hour before he lost track of her. He came to a clearing and she was no where to be seen.  
  
Rue: Where'd she go?  
  
Suddenly, there was a piercing scream from above him. He spun, swinging the Arc Edge around over his head.  
  
Lianne: (from above) watch it!  
  
Rue turned around in time to see Lianne drop down from a tree.  
  
Lianne: Why are you following me?  
  
Rue: (breathing hard) I wanted to see where you were going. Do you know there's monsters in this forest?  
  
Lianne: (puts sword in front of her face) Why do you think I have this? For decoration? (Puts it in its case on her shoulder) For your information, I can take care of myself  
  
She said as she walked along the beaten path. Rue caught up with her.  
  
Rue: Where are you going?  
  
Lianne: (sighs) There's supposed to be an old building called an atelier around here.  
  
Rue: Why are you looking for an atelier?  
  
Lianne looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Lianne: Why the sudden interest? (She put her hand on her sword.) What's it to you?  
  
Rue (shook his head.) No reason.  
  
Lianne (stopped and turned to him.) What's it too you? (Her voice low and threatening.)  
  
Rue (backed up a few steps.) Ok, ok. (He sat down on a rock.) About three years ago, my sister was killed  
  
Lianne sat down on the ground next to him.  
  
Rue: I began a search for a [relic] that led me to Carona, and to Klaus and his family. He helped me with my search, and eventually led me to a [relic] called the Dewprisim. I got my wish, but the girl I was working with, Mint, didn't get her's. So I promised her I'd help her with her next [relic] hunt. And here I am. Klaus gave me a map to the atelier that's supposed to be in the area, but Mint ran off with it.  
  
Lianne: So you followed me? (stands up)  
  
Rue (stands up too.) Yea. I wanted to see where you were going with all this gear.  
  
A thought struck him.  
  
Rue: Hey, if you're looking for the atelier, then you must bee looking for a [relic], right? Is that why you're here?  
  
Lianne: (narrows her almost-purple eyes.) No I'm not looking for a [relic]. I have no use for one. (She looked up at him.) So stop following me (she ran off into the woods.)  
  
As Lianne ran, faster than she'd ever run before, she felt him behind her.  
  
Rue: Lianne! Wait!  
  
Lianne: *No, There's too much for me to lose by letting some one help me. I can't believe I lied to him. He probably could help. But I can't risk it. He might not understand. Jake is counting on me and me alone. * (she slowed to a jog, allowing Rue to catch up with her.)  
  
Rue: What are you doing?  
  
Lianne: (Breathing hard, she looked around and smiled.) Getting lost, apparently  
  
Rue: (looked up.)  
  
They were in the middle of nowhere, and not getting out any time soon.  
  
Rue: Where are we?  
  
Lianne (sighed.) I don't exactly know how to get to the atelier  
  
Rue: What?  
  
Lianne: (nodded.) Yea.  
  
Rue: (sighed and looked around.) So where are we? And how do we get back?  
  
Lianne (shook her head.) I don't really know, but if we could get to the top of that landing up there- (pointed to a rocky cliff about a hundred feet above them) -then we can see how far we are away from the town. (She rubbed her forehead, which was hidden by a black bandanna.) *I could do this. But he'll freak out. So I better not * (looked at him.) So. Are you up for some climbing? Fifteen minuets later, they got up to the landing. They looked out over the vast trees, and not too far in the distance, saw the atelier. And they saw Mint, fighting the atelier's guardian.  
  
Lianne: (in disbelief.) Who's that?  
  
Someone had reached the atelier before she got the chance.  
  
Rue: It's Mint! And she's in trouble. (He turned to Lianne.) I gotta help her  
  
Lianne: But how? It'll take you forever to get from here to there.  
  
Rue: (shook his head.) No it won't  
  
Before Lianne's eyes he transformed into a gargoyle. He flew off, and Lianne stared, wide-eyed, in disbelief.  
  
Lianne: Ok, maybe I was wrong. He might understand better than I thought. 


	4. The Atelier

Ch. 4 The atelier  
  
Rue flew over to where Mint was fighting the guardian.  
  
Rue: Mint!  
  
He drew the Arc Edge. He ran over to her and fought with her. But it was useless; the guardian was too strong for them. As it cornered them, another strange monster landed on the guardian's back. Sinking its long fangs into the guardian's neck, it sucked the blood out of the guardian. As it was weakened, Mint saw her chance and finished it off. The winged creature then flew down to where the two were standing.  
  
Creature: Are you all right?  
  
Rue did a double take as Mint gasped.  
  
Mint: Who are you?  
  
A purple light surrounded the weird creature as it shape-shifted.  
  
Rue: Lianne!  
  
Mint: You know her?  
  
Rue: Her name's Lianne. (He turned to Lianne.) What-  
  
He began, then stopped. He was about to ask her what she was, but he knew that question could hurt.  
  
Rue: How can you do that?  
  
Lianne (lowered her head.) I don't know. I actually remember very little of my past. What I do remember is cloudy, and it's not pretty.  
  
Mint looked at her, almost in pity.  
  
Mint: I know how it feels to have a hard past. (She put her arms around the girl.) And Rue, he just found out who he was a year ago.  
  
Lianne (looked at Rue.) Really?  
  
Rue: (nodded.) I'll tell you when we get back to town. Right now, let's investigate the atelier.  
  
In side, they found the usual: books, manuscripts, and the diary of the magician who lived there. They found out that the magician, Tiea, had done research on the [relic] they were looking for, Centurion.  
  
Mint: Weird name for a [relic].  
  
Lianne (frowned.) Centurion? Sounds kinda familiar. (She shook her head.)  
  
Mint: Dang I can't read anymore.  
  
Lianne took it from her.  
  
Lianne: Let me see.  
  
She studied it for a minuet.  
  
Lianne: I see. I know where it is I think. (She looked up.) It's near here actually.  
  
Rue: (nodded.) OK. Let's go show Klaus what we found.  
  
Back at the inn, Klaus looked over the diary.  
  
Klaus: Lianne, how did you know how to read this?  
  
Lianne: (shrugged.) It just came to me naturally. (She shook her head.) I dunno.  
  
Klaus studied the manuscript a little more.  
  
Klaus: I'll need time to read this over carefully.  
  
In the lobby, rue and Lianne sat on a couch while Mint and Elena went to their rooms.  
  
Lianne: Rue.  
  
Rue looked at her.  
  
Lianne: What did Mint mean when she said you just found out who you were?  
  
Rue: (sighed) About 6 years ago I awoke in some ruins. I didn't remember anything before that. Soon, I found Claire. She was like a sister to me, but one day, she got killed. I went to look for a [relic] to bring her back to life, and ended up in Carona. I met Klaus, Mint and everybody, and eventually found the Dewprisim. But the Aeon who created the Dewprisim, well, he also created me. I'm a doll of Valen. That's how I can transform. * That reminds me! * Hey Lianne.  
  
Lianne: Yes?  
  
Rue: How come you can transform? That was you back at the atelier, right?  
  
Lianne: *Oh crap. I can't tell him yet. I just can't! * Umm, that's kinda a long story.  
  
Rue: (smiling) we have time.  
  
Lianne: No, we don't  
  
Rue gasped as Lianne got up and ran out of the door. He tried to run after her, but she was too fast. He lost her in the crowd.  
  
Voice: Hey, Rue!  
  
  
  
Short, I know. but the next one will be longer! I need reviews, please!!!!! 


End file.
